puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
ACH
|weight= |real_height= |real_weight= |birth_date= |birth_place=Austin, Texas, U.S. |death_date= |death_place= |resides= |billed= |trainer=Jerry Reyes Scot Summers Kobra Kai Dojo |debut=February 2007 |retired= |website= }} Albert C. Hardie Jr. (born December 7, 1987), is an American professional wrestler, better known by the ring name ACH. He is known for his time in Ring of Honor (ROH) and has also worked for promotions such as All American Wrestling (AAW), Chikara, Combat Zone Wrestling (CZW), Dragon Gate USA (DGUSA) and Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (PWG). Professional wrestling career In July 2016, ACH checked off one his initial goals in professional wrestling, when he made his Japanese debut by entering Pro Wrestling Noah's 2016 NTV G+ Cup Junior Heavyweight Tag League, alongside Taiji Ishimori. After a record of four wins and one loss, ACH and Ishimori advanced to the finals of the tournament, where, on July 30, they defeated Atsushi Kotoge and Daisuke Harada to win the 2016 NTV G+ Cup Junior Heavyweight Tag League. Because of their win, ACH and Ishimori received a shot at Kotoge and Harada's GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship. The match took place at the 2th day of the 2016 Super J-Cup on August 21, but they lost to the champions Atsushi Kotoge and Daisuke Harada. The match took place at a New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW) show on August 21 and saw the champions retain their title. ACH returned to NJPW on October 21, when he and Ishimori entered the 2016 Super Jr. Tag Tournament, defeating the reigning IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champions The Young Bucks (Matt Jackson and Nick Jackson) in their first round match. On October 30, ACH and Ishimori defeated David Finlay and Ricochet to advance to the finals of the tournament. On November 5 at Power Struggle, ACH and Ishimori were defeated in the finals of the tournament by Roppongi Vice (Beretta and Rocky Romero). On January 4, 2017, ACH returned to NJPW at Wrestle Kingdom 11 in Tokyo Dome. Working under a mask as "Tiger the Dark" from the Tiger Mask W anime series, he was defeated by Tiger Mask W in the opening match. On May 3, 2017, NJPW announced ACH as a participant in the 2017 Best of the Super Juniors tournament. He finished the tournament with a record of three wins and four losses, failing to advance to the finals. ACH returned to NJPW in October and joined the Taguchi Japan stable, when he and Ryusuke Taguchi entered the 2017 Super Jr. Tag Tournament as Super 69. After wins over the Suzuki-gun teams of Taichi and Taka Michinoku; and El Desperado and Yoshinobu Kanemaru, the two made it to the finals of the tournament. On November 5 at Power Struggle, Super 69 were defeated in the finals of the tournament by the reigning IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champions, Roppongi 3K (Sho and Yoh). On May 7, he was announced as a participant in the 2018 Best of the Super Juniors tournament. He finished the tournament with a record of three wins and four losses, failing to advance to the finals. In October, ACH and Ryusuke Taguchi took part of the Super Jr. Tag League, finishing the tournament with a record of three wins and four losses, failling to advance to the finals of the tournament. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''ACH's Big Bang Attack'' (Cradle DDT) **''The Best 450 Ever'' (Second rope 450° splash) **''Dragon-Fly'' (Frog splash) **''Hero's Grip'' (Bridging German suplex) **''Midnight Star'' (450° splash) *'Signature moves' **''Air Jordan'' / Michael Jordan (Springboard suicide dive) **''Booker T'' (Scissors kick from the apron to a rope-hung opponent) **Crane kick **''Dragon Ball Z'' (Three elbow smashes to a cornered opponent followed by a running turnbuckle thrust) **''Fatality'' (Rope-hung rolling cutter) **''Free Bird Crossbody'' (Diving crossbody) **''Kamehameha Wave'' (Kick to the opponent's chest followed by a double palm thrust to the opponent's chest) **''M.J. Elbow'' (Leaping bionic elbow to a cornered opponent) **''Ready or Not Here I Come'' (Sliding corner clothesline to a seated opponent) **''Shelton Benjamin Approved T-Bone'' (Exploder suplex lifted and dropped into a modified scoop powerslam) **''Sonic Boom'' (Running one-armed swinging neckbreaker) *'Nicknames' **'"Midnight Cannonball"' Championships and accomplishments *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **PWI ranked him #'58' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2015 *'Pro Wrestling Noah' **NTV G+ Cup Junior Heavyweight Tag League (2016) – with Taiji Ishimori References Category:Wrestlers Category:Gaijin Category:Dragon Gate USA Alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Noah Roster Category:American male professional wrestlers